starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Битва при Кристофсисе
*TI-99† *TJ-55† *Тактический дроид серии «T» *Керкойдеанский командир† *Боевой дроид-командир OOM |командующие3= |командующие4= |войска1=*5 джедаев *Клоны-офицеры флота *Клоны-артиллеристы *Солдаты-клоны **Тринадцатая армия **327-й звёздный корпус **501-й легион **Отряд «Альфа» **Отряд «Браво» **Взвод Ловкача *Клоны-пилоты *Солдаты-клоны для специальных операций *AT-AP *AT-RT *AT-TE *4 противотранспортные пушки AV-7 *Несколько бластерных пушек *LAAT/i *Штурмовые шаттлы типа «Ню» *Звёздные истребители BTL-B «Y-wing» *3 лёгких перехватчиков Дельта-7B типа «Эфирная фея» *Звёздные истребители V-19 «Поток» *По меньшей мере 4 ударных крейсера типа «Аккламатор I» *«Охотник» *3 фрегата типа «Пельта» *1 экспериментальный невидимый корабль *Многочисленные корабли поддержки *По меньшей мере 7 звёздных разрушителя типа «Венатор» **«Бесстрашный» **«Переговорщик» **«Решительный» |войска2=*1 тёмный служитель *Боевые дроиды B1 *Боевые супердроиды B2 *1 боевой супердроид серии B2-HA *Дроиды-коммандос серии BX *Дройдеки *Карликовые дроиды-пауки DSD1 *Боевые дроиды LR-57 *Самонаводящиеся дроиды-пауки OG-9 *1 боевой дроид-командир OOM *4 боевых дроида-охранника серии OOM *3 ракетных боевых дроида *Боевые три-дроиды типа «Октаптарра» *3 тактических дроида серии «T» *Бронированные штурмовые танки *Дроиды-танки NR-N99 типа «Убеждающий» *Супертанки-генераторы щита *Три-дроид истребители *Бомбардировщики типа «Гиена» *Дроиды-стервятники *По меньшей мере 7 десантных кораблей C-9969 *По меньшей мере 12 кораблей управления дроидами типа «Барышник» *По меньшей мере 19 фрегатов типа «Щедрый» *1 авианесущий разрушитель типа «Провидение» **«Непобедимый»† *1 лёгкий разрушитель типа «Бунтарь» |войска3= |войска4= |техника1= |техника2= |техника3= |техника4= |потери1=*Несколько бойцов сопротивления Кристофсиса *Множество солдат-клонов *Большая часть LAAT/i, AT-TE и другой техники, присланной изначально *1 фрегат типа «Пельта» *2 звёздных разрушителя типа «Венатор» серьёзно повреждены, один уничтожен *Все корабли поддержки |потери2=*«Непобедимый» и его экипаж на мостике, за исключением Тренча *По меньшей мере 1 фрегат типа «Щедрый» *Лёгкий разрушитель типа «Бунтарь» *Большая часть наземных сил |потери3= |потери4= |гражданские потери=Несколько мирных жителей Кристофсиса }} Битва при Кристофсисе ( ) — одно из самых масштабных сражений Войн клонов. Предыстория thumb|left|250px|Бойцы сопротивления Кристофсиса пытаются сдержать наступление сепаратистов. В 22 ДБЯ Конфедерация независимых систем начала вторжение на планету Кристофсис во Внешнем Кольце. Захват Кристофсиса позволил бы сепаратистам отрезать силы Республики от Внешнего Кольца и воспользоваться планетой в качестве опорного пункта для атак на такие важные республиканские миры, как Камино и Ротана. Кроме того, Кристофсис был богат кристаллами, которые являлись мощными источниками энергии для вооружения. В преддверии атаки правительство Кристофсиса бросило свой народ на произвол судьбы, прихватив с собой все богатства планеты, которые успело собрать. Многие жители попытались оказать сепаратистам сопротивление, но потерпели поражение. В результате планета пала, а командующий силами КНС, генерал Уорм Лоатсом обратился к населению по голографической связи, заявив, что отныне Кристофсис находится под контролем Альянса сепаратистов. Кристофсианцы попросили помощи у Совета джедаев, и тот послал на помощь генералов-джедаев Оби-Вана Кеноби и Энакина Скайуокера вместе с отрядами солдат-клонов. Битва Прибытие Республики Попытка прорыва через блокаду thumb|left|250px|Флотилии Скайуокера и Тренча обмениваются огнём на орбите Кристофсиса. Вскоре Республиканский флот вышел на орбиту планеты, чтобы доставить на её поверхность дополнительные войска и припасы для сенатора Бейла Органы, который к тому времени основал на планете лагерь для беженцев. Там боевая группа Республики из трёх звёздных разрушителей типа «Венатор» столкнулась с планетарной блокадой сепаратистов под командованием адмирала Тренча, состоявшей из нескольких фрегатов типа «Щедрый», кораблями управления дроидами типа «Барышник» и авианесущего разрушителя типа «Провидение» «Непобедимый», флагмана Тренча. Скайуокер и адмирал Вуллф Юларен атаковали силы сепаратистов, командуя сражением с борта «Решительного». Тем не менее, Тренч оказал врагу достойное сопротивление и не дал его фрегатам с припасами добраться до поверхности планеты. Вскоре к флоту Республики присоединился «Переговорщик» под командованием генерала Кеноби. После короткого сеанса связи республиканцы решили, что прорвать блокаду в настоящий момент невозможно, и отступили за луну Кристофсиса. Скайуокер против Тренча thumb|left|250px|Гибель «Непобедимого». Командующий флотом КНС, адмирал Тренч, посчитал это победой и приказал готовиться к следующей атаке Республики, которая не заставила себя долго ждать. Прибыв в систему Кристоф, Оби-Ван Кеноби привёз с собой новое оружие — невидимый корабль, чтобы с его помощью доставить на планету припасы. Невидимый корабль, пилотируемый Скайуокером, успешно преодолел блокаду, но решение адмирала Тренча выманить республиканцев из-за луны вынудило джедая изменить планы. Сепаратистский адмирал решил бомбить позиции Органы, и сенатор немедленно связался с Кеноби, чтобы попросить о помощи. Энакин принял решение напасть на флагман Тренча, «Непобедимый». Скайуокер дважды атаковал флагман, но обе атаки были безуспешными. Кроме того, «Непобедимый» смог отследить корабль-невидимку и атаковать его торпедами. Тем не менее, Скайуокер обнаружил уязвимую точку врага: чтобы выпустить торпеды, «Непобедимому» приходилось опускать щиты. Когда торпеды, выпущенные дредноутом, начали преследование невидимого корабля Республики, Энакин направил свой звездолёт в сторону мостика «Непобедимого», и торпеды направились вслед за ним. Поскольку щиты были отключены, и им требовалось время на перезагрузку, то торпеды, преследовавшие корабль Энакина, вместо этого врезались в мостик дредноута, изувечив Тренча и вызвав на «Непобедимом» серию взрывов. Повреждение флагмана позволило Скайуокеру закончить его первоначальную миссию, а Кеноби — прорвать вражескую блокаду. Манипуляции сепаратистов Неудачная засада После высадки на поверхность джедаи послали отряд солдат под командованием сержанта Ловкача, чтобы те провели разведку. В итоге клоны обнаружили подходящее место для засады – северную и южную башню, с которых просматривалась главная площадь столицы планеты, Калейдонии. Тем не менее, Ловкач предал Республику и начал передавать секретную информацию тёмной служительнице Асажж Вентресс, поскольку считал, что джедаи поработили клонов. Получив информацию от Ловкача, сепаратисты решили устроить ловушку республиканцам. thumb|280px|Дроиды атакуют бойцов Республики в южной башне. Тем временем Оби-Ван Кеноби, клон-коммандер Коди и Ловкач с отрядом клонов отправились в южную башню, а Энакин Скайуокер с клоном-капитаном Рексом — в северную. Когда силы сепаратистов появились на площади, клоны в южной башне уже подготовили бластеры, однако неожиданно для них дроиды разделились. Одновременно с этим отряд боевых дроидов B1 проник в здание и атаковал силы генерала Кеноби. Наблюдая происходящим внутри соседнего здания из северной башни, Скайуокер вызвал LAAT/i для эвакуации и вместе со своими бойцами поспешил на помощь, используя тросы. Прибыв на подмогу силам Оби-Вана, Скайуокер помог им отступить на крышу, однако дроиды B1 под командованием тактического дроида TJ-55 продолжали преследование. Вовремя прибывший клон-пилот Ястреб успел подобрать уцелевших. Хотя план республиканцев провалился, в ходе перестрелки один из солдат-клонов, Гас, сумел оторвать у тактического дроида голову. Исследовав оторванную голову, республиканцы узнали о том, что сепаратисты заранее знали о действиях джедаев. Подозревая, что среди их сил затесался шпион, Оби-Ван Кеноби решил поискать ответы в тылу Конфедерации и вместе со Скайуокером отправился на их базу, предварительно приказав Рексу и Коди держать эту информацию при себе. Вскоре после отбытия Кеноби и Скайуокера Коди обнаружил на соседнем столе включенный комлинк и понял, что кто-то слышал весь их разговор с джедаями. Догадавшись, что шпион должен быть где-то рядом, Рекс вышел в коридор, где увидел убегающего солдата-клона. Последовав за неизвестным, Рекс и Коди оказались в столовой, полной остальных клонов. След было найти практически невозможно, но благодаря R2-D2 они выяснили слабые частоты, которые периодически исходили из республиканской базы. Кроме того, они узнали, что сигнал посылался только с терминала в казармах взвода Ловкача. Капитан Рекс и коммандер Коди решили допросить всех людей сержанта. Обман раскрыт thumb|left|280px|Скайуокер и Кеноби сталкиваются с Вентресс на базе КНС. Тем временем джедаи под покровом ночи добрались до базы Конфедерации на BARC спидерах, где столкнулись с Асажж Вентресс. В ходе продолжительной дуэли на световых мечах джедаи и Вентресс оказались в библиотеке, где начали метать друг в друга книгами, после чего тёмная служительница села на полу, сложив ноги. Когда джедаи приблизились к ней, Асажж активировала свои световые мечи и разрезала под Скайуокером и Кеноби пол, в результате чего оба провалились вниз. Подразнив противников, датомирка сбежала, а джедаи погнались за ней, прыгнув обратно наверх. После того как Вентресс разбила окно и прыгнула на голову одного из боевых три-дроидов типа «Октаптарра», поединок перенёсся на улицу, где сепаратисты уже начали масштабную высадку десанта. Продолжив дуэль, джедаи отрубили ногу три-дроиду, после чего угнали пару пролетающих мимо СТАУ и улетели к позициям республиканских войск. Приказав генералу Лоатсому и его войскам войти в город, Вентресс покинула планету на десантном судне типа «Трезубец» и отправилась на Татуин, чтобы похитить сына Джаббы Хатта Ротту, следуя приказам своего учителя, графа Дуку. Тем временем на республиканской базе коммандер Коди и капитан Рекс успешно раскрыли предателя, однако Ловкач сумел от них сбежать и устроил диверсию, уничтожив большую часть боевой техники и склад с боеприпасами, после чего скрылся в командном центре. Коди и Рекс последовали за ним и с трудом смогли арестовать предателя. Когда на базу вернулись джедаи, Ловкач был доставлен в карцер. Финал Битва в Кристальном городе thumb|280px|Генерал Лоатсом ведёт свои в войска в бой. В результате диверсии Ловкача республиканцы потеряли большую часть своей техники. Уцелели лишь противотранспортные пушки AV-7. Перегруппировавшись, клоны приготовились к наступлению сепаратистов и под руководством джедаев отразили первую атаку. Тем не менее, когда Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер послали за подкреплением крейсер «Охотник», дроиды под командованием Лоатсома атаковали вновь. Пока Кеноби вёл вперёд основные силы, Скайуокер и рота «Торрент» вступили в бой с три-дроидами, в то время как артиллерия остановила вражеские бронированные штурмовые танки, вынудив Уорма Лоатсома повторно отступить. В ходе наступившего временного затишья на главной площади города приземлился республиканский штурмовой шаттл типа «Ню». Тем не менее, вместо ожидаемого подкрепления к джедаям была прислана Асока Тано, которая, к удивлению Энакина, должна была стать его падаваном. Кроме этого, Асока передала джедаям приказ Совета о том, что им необходимо как можно быстрее вернуться обратно на Корусант. Чтобы объяснить Совету всю сложность ситуации, джедаи вышли с Храмом на связь через находившийся на орбите «Решительный», хотя разговор продлился недолго: звёздный разрушитель был атакован флотом врага, вынуждая адмирала Юларена отступить. Контратака Конфедерации thumb|left|220px|Энакин Скайуокер и Асока Тано сражаются с дройдеками на улицах Кристофсиса. Вскоре войска генерала Лоатсома начали новое наступление, но на сей раз под прикрытием дефлекторного щита. Пока Оби-Ван Кеноби и солдаты-клоны занимались организацией обороны, Скайуокер и его падаван отправились к проектору щита, чтобы вывести его из строя. Сепаратисты приближались, но республиканские противотанковые пушки не могли пробить защищавшее их поле, и Оби-Ван был вынужден начать контрнаступление, в надежде, что оно даст Республике преимущество. Тем не менее, данный план провалился, и Кеноби приказал Рексу начать отступление и защитить орудия, а сам, попав в окружение сил дроидов, был взят в плен. Тем временем Энакин и Асока как раз достигли проектора, однако Тано случайно активировала охранявших его боевых дроидов LR-57. Пока тогрута занималась установкой взрывчатки, Энакин сражался с дроидами. Чтобы спасти своего учителя, Тано обрушила на него и дроидов обломок стены с дырой посередине, тем самым раздавив все вражеские машины. Сам Энакин при этом ранений не получил, но тем не менее сильно разозлился и обвинил Асоку в том, что та чуть его не убила. Тем временем, Кеноби предложил Лоатсому начать переговоры о капитуляции республиканских войск, чтобы выиграть для своих сил время. Уорм согласился, но вскоре понял, что Кеноби всего лишь тянет время, и приказал двум боевым супердроидам B2 схватить джедая, однако в этот самый момент Скайуокер и Асока взорвали проектор. Оби-Ван незамедлительно освободился от хватки дроидов и взял Лоатсома в плен. Когда дефлекторный щит пал, республиканские орудия смогли покончить с силами сепаратистов. Вскоре на орбиту планеты вышел флот Республики, который разбил орбитальную блокаду и высадил на поверхность подкрепление. Прибывший вместе с Юлареном на борту «Духа Республики» мастер Йода высадился на Кристофсис, чтобы ввести Кеноби, Скайуокера и Тано в курс нового задания: найти и вернуть Джаббе Хатту его похищенного сына Ротту. Последствия thumb|280px|Основные силы Республики покидают Кристофсис. После окончания битвы фото и видео-репортажи с Кристофсиса были доставлены на Альдераан и отредактированы так, чтобы единственной картиной смерти и разрушения, которую зрители видели, были уничтоженные дроиды. Убитых солдат-клонов сочли нефотогеничными и вырезали. В действительности в ходе сражения на Кристофсисе были разрушены многие из его крупнейших городов. Хотя многие граждане Республики были довольны тем, что сепаратистам не удалось отрезать солдат-клонов и джедаев от Ядра, кое-кто из них тайно радовался урону, нанесённому одному из богатейших и помпезных миров Внешнего Кольца. Кроме того, в результате сражения были убиты многие ополченцы и мирные жители планеты. Несмотря на то, что Республика приложила немало усилий для того, чтобы обезопасить планету от последующих атак КНС, сепаратистам удалось построить на планете рудодобывающий завод для создания своего нового супероружия, тяжёлого крейсера типа «Покоритель» «Опустошение». Журналы сражавшихся на Кристофсисе рыцарей-джедаев были опубликованы в коллекции боевых журналов джедаев. Урон, нанесённый Кристофсису, был настолько велик, что планета всё ещё восстанавливалась после битвы на момент 0 ДБЯ. За кулисами Битва при Кристофисе была впервые показана в полнометражном мультфильме «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов». Кроме этого, она фигурирует и в первом сезоне мультсериала, в эпизоде «Скрытый враг». В данном эпизоде показано предательство сержанта Ловкача и дуэль Вентресс с джедаями. Эпизод «Кошки-мышки» из второго сезона посвящён противостоянию Энакина Скайуокера и адмирала Тренча. Между фильмом и его новеллизацией есть множество несоответствий. Например, в фильме Йода даёт указания Кеноби, Энакину и Асоке на поверхности Кристофсиса, а в книге — на борту крейсера. Кроме этого непонятно присутствие «Решительного» в ходе сражения: хотя в новеллизации и эпизоде «Кошки-мышки» он участвует в битве на орбите Кристофсиса, из романа «Войны клонов: Дикое Пространство» следует, что данный «Венатор» вступил в строй после битвы за Кристофсис. Кроме того, согласно игре Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures, в битве принимал участие «Бесстрашный», хотя он, подобно «Решительному», сошёл с верфей уже после битвы. Появления *''Войны клонов: В тени'' * * * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' * *Роман «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novelization *''The Clone Wars: The Galactic Photobook'' *''The Clone Wars: The New Padawan'' *''The Clone Wars: Operation: Huttlet'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» *''The Clone Wars: Meet Ahsoka Tano'' *''The Clone Wars: Jedi in Training'' *''The Clone Wars: Jedi Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Planets in Peril'' * *«Войны клонов: Дикое Пространство» *«Войны клонов. Гамбит: Невидимка» *«Войны клонов. Гамбит: Осада» *''Войны клонов: Мороз'' * * }} Источники * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Annual 2009'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Galaxy at War'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season One *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 35'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' *''The Sounds of Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Annual 2011'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.15'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 63'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.21'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars and History'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: What Is a Sith Warrior?'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Who Are the Jedi?'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Five * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * * * * * * * * * }} Внешние ссылки * Категория:Битвы Войн клонов Категория:Битвы Внешнего Кольца Категория:Вторжения Категория:Дуэли